


Mirror of Expulsion

by soo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-02
Updated: 2003-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco looks into the Mirror of Eirsed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror of Expulsion

Draco stared into the mirror. He'd heard stories from his mother about the Mirror of Erised for as long as he could remember.

He'd never thought he'd see it though. It was supposed to be locked up, hidden away from prying eyes. Legend said that it caused people to go insane.

He could understand why. He lifted his wand and the mirror shattered.

Draco looked down at the remains. He could still see himself standing over his father's dead body. He ground the mirror under his heel until he couldn't see it anymore.

He knew he'd be expelled for this. 


End file.
